1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hammer drill attachments and methods for installation of sheets of flooring in a hook and loop style flooring system and, more particularly, pertains to a new hammer drill attachment and method of operation thereof for pressure joining overlapping edges of flooring sheets on hook and loop subfloor systems.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the flooring industry, floors systems are now sometimes being installed by using subfloor systems with hook and loop elements and floor sheets that overlay the subfloor with complimentary hook and loop backing. When installed, the floor sheets are overlapped by a small amount (several millimeters or less). The floor sheets are then pressed onto the subfloor to remove the overlap and form a seam with the edges of the floor sheets abutting together without any noticeable gap, i.e. the floor sheet sections are joined.
Presently the floor sheets are pressed manually using a hand-held tool comprising a handle attached to a metal block with a flat bottom surface. The user presses the floor sheets by repeatedly pounding the hand-held tool onto the edges to form a seam. The present manual process of joining the seams of the floor sheets requires a person to crawl on hands and knees using brute force and is repetitive, arduous work that is very time consuming. An object of the present invention is to enable a person to stand upright and join the edges of flooring sections using a power-driven method and tool.
The various aspects, features and advantages of the present invention will become more fully apparent to those having ordinary skill in the art upon careful consideration of the Detailed Description of the Inventions with the accompanying drawings described below.